Marry Me
by MusicSoothes
Summary: Shun and Dan have been friends for forever, however Dan is in love with Shun but hasn't been able to express is to Shun himself throughout all these years. Now both adults Shun has proposed to his longtime girlfriend Alice. Shun has invited Dan and has asked him to be his best man...will Dan be able to take it?


**Me:** Hiya -opens up laptop- I've been kinda obsessed with this song but it's also making me sad.

 **Dan:** Why are you listening to it then

 **Me:** -looks down- I like sad music...

 **Runo:** Anyways here is Marry Me by Thomas Rhett. ImmortalPrinces doesn't own this song or Bakugan

 _ **Summary**_

Shun and Dan have been friends for forever, however Dan is in love with Shun but hasn't been able to express is to Shun himself throughout all these years. Now both adults Shun has proposed to his longtime girlfriend Alice. Shun has invited Dan and has asked him to be his best man...will Dan be able to take it?

 **(AN: When it says she, think he because Dan is thinking of Shun. I wanted to keep the lyrics the same)**

' _She wants to get married_

 _She wants it perfect_

 _She wants her granddaddy preachin' the service_

 _She wants magnolias out in the country, not too many people, save her daddy some money_

 _Oooh, She got it all planned out_

 _Yea I can see it all right now'_

Dan looked up towards the big balloons saying 'Congrats!', then looked over towards the cake with a bride and groom. It was a beautiful two tier white cake with white roses circling the bottom.

Marucho patted Shun on the back wearing an expensive looking tux alongside Runo in a short fluffy blue dress. Runo looked up towards Dan with a small and picked at her dress. She had quite the crush on him but the feelings were never returned but she remained hopeful the brunette would notice her.

Dan looked over to Shun wrapping his arms around Alice giving her a small peck on the cheek. "A wedding in the woods honey, you're favorite flower surrounding the benches." Shun cooed. Alice giggled and responded "Yes with vines twisting in the arc with magnolias. Not too many people honey. We don't need anything too expensive for just a small group."

Dan scoffed quietly. That should be him kissing all over Shun, rubbing his waist and gushing about their upcoming wedding. Whatever Shun wanted he would have.

'I wear my black suit, black tie out in the back

I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask

I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees

Yea she wanna get married, but she don't wanna marry me'

Dan though to himself 'What should I wear...it doesn't matter anyways..I'll just get drunk to numb my pain away. " I deserve this pain for not telling him how I truly feel" he spoke with his voice breaking as tears poured down his already puffy cheeks.

He punched the wall of his apartment opening a fresh new hole. He sighed "Stop" he breathed a deep breath once more and searched through his closet in search of that wretched tux. In doing so he stumbled upon photos of him and Shun in their teens.

'I remember the night when I almost kissed her

Yea I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever

And I'd always wondered if she felt the same way

When I got the invite, I knew it was too late

And I know her daddy's been dreading this day oh but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away

I'll wear my black suit, black tie out in the back

I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask

I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees

Yea she wanna get married but she don't wanna marry me

Oooh'

Dan looked throughout the photos, one he stopped at. It was him and Shun at their elementary school graduation. The two of them in the little gowns and Dans had a hint of purple on it as the purple liquid was dripping to the ground. Shun was snickering as you could see his mother taking away the grape juice.

Dan smiled and wiped another tear from his face. He pulled out a photo of their junior prom. Both of them in spotless black tuxes. Alice was Shun's date of and Dan went with no date, he had only wanted Shun.

"T...the...w-wed...wedding is t...tomorrow "

He choked out flopping down on the floor as tears poured from his pain stricken face. "IVE LOST HIM FOREVER!" He cried

' _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Yea she got on her dress now welcoming the guest now_

 _Welcomin' the guest now_

 _I could try to find her_

 _Get it all of my chest now_

 _But I don't wanna mess it up so I wish her the best now_

 _Cause I'm in my black suit, black tie and out in the back_

 _Doin a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

 _I'll trying to make it through with out cryin so nobody sees_

 _Yeah, she wanna get married_

 _Yeah, she wanna get married_

 _But she ain't gonna marry me_

 _Oh, she ain't gonna marry me, oh_

Dan followed the guest as Alice smiled warmly to them all. "Thank you for coming" Dan heard many 'You're just beautiful honey' and 'Shun is a lucky man'. He just looked away as Alice smiled to him.

Straight to the bar he went

"Whiskey please"

The bar tender nodded and grabbed a shot glass. "A little early to get drunk. Wedding has just begun" Dan looked at the glass and downed it quick. "Another"

"Dan, get your ass over here!" Runo yelled. "Take your seat inside I've got to help Alice before she comes out" Runo ordered.

Dan made his way to the seats, Shun saw him and smiled. "Hey" Shun's hair swayed in the wind, his eyes full of leave. Some of the flower petals fell. This scene was perfect, Shun looked so beautiful in his all black tux and a green bow tie. Shun's hand reached to Dan's face wiping a single tear.

"Hey aren't I supposed to be the one crying" he laughed. Dan shrugged it off " You're happy man..finally marrying the girl of your dreams. I'm happy for you" He spoke as the last crack in heart opened.

Shun smiled "Let's get this over with I want to see her in that gown. Runo and Julie keep teasing me about how beautiful she is" Dan nodded yea.

Everyone took their seats, Dan and Marucho as Shuns groomsmen and Runo and Julie as Alice's bridesmaid. Shun stood tall and smiled looking towards the back of the forest as the rest of the guest entered throughout the trees.

Alice appeared and everyone stood. She wore a long sleeveless dress poofing out form the waist down. Her veil covered her face as she held the bouquet. As she stopped and Shun lifted her veil as she cried attempting to not ru n her make up.

Dan's face was covered in tears. He looked away as the preacher began. His sobs became louder as he stepped out quickly leaving his best friend at the alter.

"I can't " he whispered

Dan ripped out his red bow tie and hopped into his red pick up truck driving off leaving dust in his path..

Shun watched in complete shock as the crowd started whispering. Alice covered her mouth and look towards Shun.

"Shun?"

He just starred down the aisle as another tear falls down.


End file.
